Tamenaga Shion
|image = |caption = Tamenaga Shion, March 2018 |nickname = Tamechan (ためちゃん) |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = Unknown |zodiac = |height = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol |active = 2015-Present |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2017-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = 28th Generation |join = December 2017 |days = |acts = Beem Idol School, ☆ARION☆, OTO♡, Hello Pro Kenshuusei }} Tamenaga Shion (為永幸音) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. Prior to joining Hello! Project, she was active as a Nagano local idol. Biography Early Life Tamenaga Shion was born on February 9, 2004 in Nagano, Japan. 2014-2016 In late 2014 to early 2015, Tamenaga joined the idol group "Beem Idol School", and graduated from the group on November 22, 2015."みなさまへご報告" (in Japanese). Beem Idol School Official Blog. 2015-11-21. In September 2015, Tamenaga made her acting debut in the "Suguru Hi no Yamaneko" film, portraying the childhood version of Tokiko. On December 24, 2015 she joined the duo idol group "☆ARION☆", and stayed in the group until its disbandment on December 31, 2016. While in ☆ARION☆, she also began pursuing solo activities under the name OTO♡. In 2016, Tamenaga participated in Morning Musume '16 Shinseiki Audition, but failed to pass the third round. 2017 On October 31, she ceased activities as OTO♡."感謝の気持ちを込めて…" (in Japanese). OTO Official Blog. 2017-10-31. Over the summer, Tamenaga participated in the Hello! Project Shin Member Audition for a chance to join Hello! Project in commemoration of its 20th anniversary, and made it to the finals alongside seven others before it was ultimately decided that no one would pass the audition. Following the audition, Tamenaga accepted an invitation to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei and she was introduced alongside six other finalists at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~ show on December 10."ハロプロ研修生に新メンバーが加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-12-11. 2018 On April 4, she will participate in a fanclub event titled Hello Pro Kenshuusei Special Event in Nagoya ~Hajimemashite! 3~ at Midland Square Cinema 2 alongside Yonemura Kirara, Hashisako Rin and Shutto Anna. Personal Life ;Education As of April 2017, Tamenaga is in her second year of middle school. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Tamenaga Shion (為永幸音) *'Nickname:' Tamechan (ためちゃん) *'Birthdate:' "13回目の「ママありがとうの日」" (in Japanese). OTO Official Blog. 2017-02-09. *'Birthplace:' Nagano, Japan *'Blood Type:' Unknown *'Western Zodiac:' Aquarius *'Hello! Project Status:' **2017.12.10: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2017-) *'Other Groups:' **Beem Idol School (2015) **☆ARION☆ (2015-2016) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skill:' Drums, cooking rice *'Hobbies:' Comedian appreciation *'Charm Point:' Her thin fingers *'Favorite Music Genre:' Jpop *'Motto:' "A smile makes people happy" (笑顔は人を幸せにする) *'Looks Up To:' Makino Maria, Sayashi Riho Works Internet *2017 Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Mitchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~ (AbemaTV) *2017- Hello! Project Station Movies *2015 Suguru Hi no Yamaneko Trivia *She knows some tate (殺陣; a type of sword-based stage combat). *She and her grandfather are learning how to play the drums, and they practice on their home drum-set. *She gives her grandfather drum lessons, and he jokes that his teacher (Shion) is scary. *She was an extra in Little Glee Monster's "Jinsei wa Ichidokiri" music video. *She shares her birthday with former Gatas Brilhantes H.P. member Fukaya Ai. See Also *Gallery:Tamenaga Shion *List:Tamenaga Shion Concert & Event Appearances References Category:Former local idols Category:February Births Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:2017 Additions Category:28th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei